Split Personality
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Four-shot based on the Phineas and Ferb episode of the same name. Zora creates a molecular seperator, but it soon causes trouble. When a curious Chad splits himself into his two "sides", it causes all kinds of chaos within the studio! Channy! Completed!
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! Well, I'm here with a little treat for y'all! A four-shot I planned back in the summer, and I've finally kicked my lazy butt into shape and, well, here it is!**

**As mentioned in the summary, this four-shot is based on the Phineas and Ferb episode "Split Personality". Remember? When Candace is split into her two different personalities? Don't worry, you don't have to watch Phineas and Ferb to get this four-shot... I think. Anyways.**

**I must warn you - two Chads. And I know that's like, all of our DREAMS, but itb may get confusing... I'll do my best to make sure y'all know which Chad is which... yeah. Okay? Let's start!**

**I don't own SWAC...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Split Personality<span>**

Part 1

It was a regular day in the So Random studio's Prop House. Sonny Munroe was lounging on the couch, her nose dug inside a great book, Tawni Hart was filing her perfect fingernails, pausing to admire them every few seconds, Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell were playing on their newly-bought YBox 5000, and Zora Lancaster was working on a strange contraption, which was covered and labelled "No Peeks – That Means You, Nico and Grady!"

Zora had been working on her latest invention since Sonny came in early in the morning. Sonny had been watching her young friend's progress for about three hours now – she was curious for what this invention was meant to be, and, more importantly, if it worked.

"How's it going, Zora?" She asked politely, not lifting her nose from her book.

"Pretty good." Zora said from underneath the cover that was draped over her invention, before a clanging noise made the others in the room jump in shock. Tawni Hart recollected herself clumsily, trying to make it seem as if nothing happened, before looking up from her nails for the first time in an hour or so.

"And… do we have to still stick around to see this… thing?" Tawni shook her head in slight repugnance at the thought of what could be under the cover… Zora had an odd mind. "We should get to rehearsals soon."

"Just a few more minutes." Zora assured her curious – and rather bored – cast mates. "Trust me – this one's gonna blow you guys away!"

Sonny rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Zora always made these contraptions, and then assured them it was going to work… and then something went wrong. And yet, although Sonny was fairly certain the same thing was going to happen today – Zora was her friend, and she wasn't going to just walk out and upset her. She was better than that.

So, she waited. All the Randoms waited, for about another thirty minutes. Finally, though, to the surprise and relief of all, Zora finished her invention.

"It's finished!" She screamed gleefully, scaring her fellow Randoms. Tawni Hart happened to have been redoing her Coco Moco Cocoa lipstick at that exact second, and Sonny couldn't help but laugh when she saw the messy trail of lipstick smudged across her blonde friend's cheek. Tawni was far less amused. She shot a death glare at Sonny, who bit her lip, before she reached for a dainty handkerchief and wiped the lipstick off carefully.

The Randoms gathered around Zora's invention. Zora was stood in the middle of the gang, looking rather proud of herself.

"I know I've said this a million times before…" The young tween said, "But _this _is gonna be my most successful invention yet!"

Tawni rolled her eyes, dabbing the smudged make-up. _This isn't going to be a hard mountain to climb then, _she thought.

"So… what exactly is this thing?" She asked with a polite smile, before smirking, eying the material covering the invention. "Please don't tell me you've invented a _cloth_."

Zora gave Tawni an evil glare, before turning to the rest of the Randoms and smiling. "Allow me to show you…" She lifts the cloth skilfully from the contraption, motioning to it and grinning. "Ta _da_!"

The Randoms scanned the machine carefully. It was about the same height as Zora… and looked vaguely familiar. Sure like something they'd all seen before, and been faced with many times. Getting a closer glimpe, Sonny realised – it looked like a camera, resting on a tripod.

Tawni rolled her eyes again, "Seriously, Zora?" She asked, "You invented a camera? Although…" Having second thoughts, Tawni realised _this_ invention could come to her advantage, finally…

"It's not a camera," Zora told her friends, "It's a molecular separator – it splits an object into its two original components."

Sonny smirked. She'd seen this before. "Been watching Phineas and Ferb for inspiration again?"

Zora nodded, grinning. "Check it out."

The young girl scanned the room, looking for something to use to demonstrate her miraculous invention. Her eyes settled on a cheese sandwich on the side of the table in the middle of the Prop House, and she picked it up and placed it in shooting range of the machine. Grady frowned.

"I was gonna eat that!" He complained, but Zora ignored him. She rested the sandwich in front of the ray, turning it on and letting it work its magic. She switched on her machine, and, to everyone's surprise, the fully-prepared sandwich transformed to a block of cheese and a loaf of bread, right in front of their eyes. Sonny gaped at the miracle her friend had performed, before clapping excitedly with a large grin on her face. The boys followed, applauding the young star, but Tawni just blinked, shell-shocked.

Grady reached for the two components, just to check this wasn't just a silly hologram. But when he found the food was real, he gasped in awe, taken aback. And then, he put himself in front of the ray and grinned.

"Do me!" Do me!"

He reached for the switch, ecstatic, but Zora wouldn't allow it. She slapped his hand, stopping him from hitting the switch and turning on the ray.

"Don't!" She yelled, "It's not safe to use on humans! Did you not _watch _Phineas and Ferb? It was totally unsafe on people! The two halves could be totally over-the-top!"

"Sup, Randoms?" An arrogant voice called from the door.

Sonny sighed. "Speaking of over-the-top…" She, along with her friends, spun around to see the star of Mackenzie Falls, their egoistic rival, Chad Dylan Cooper, entering the Prop House, wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform, not to mention his signature smirk.

"Chad." Sonny scowled.

"Sonny," Chad replied, satisfied that he'd only been in the So Random studio for a few seconds and had already annoyed Sonny. He found it hilarious (and kinda cute…) to see Sonny mad. "Randoms." He greeted Sonny's friends as an afterthought.

"Pooper." Tawni growled, ignoring the actor and looking back to her recently-painted nails.

Chad rolled his eyes conceitedly, before scanning the room. He noticed something new, and strutted past the So Random cast to where Zora's contraption was set up. He pulled a face at this… thing, before circling it, studying it.

"And what…" He asked, eying it cynically, "…is this? Another one of your worthless comedy props, perhaps?"

"Actually, no." Sonny said, "It's Zora's latest invention."

Chad smirked, "_Lame_! What exactly is it meant to do? Fuel your comedy? Coz…" He clicked his tongue, leaning against the machine, "…it's not doin' its job."

Zora glowered at him, angry, annoyed by his mocking. She was fed up, for her friends, for herself, because of how _irritating _Chad Dylan Cooper could be. "No." She said, before a plan formed in her head, and an evil smirk formed on her face, "It's a camera!"

Chad's eyes widened at Zora's answer. He scanned the contraption, realising how much it did remind him of a camera – indeed, that's because it _was _one.

"Finally!" He laughed, "You guys _actually_ have something in here worth _caring_ about!" He studied this 'camera' in more detail, which made Zora grin. She knew this would be a good plan – she knew Chad Dylan Cooper, the egomaniac, couldn't resist something which would make an image of himself. And this thing, well, this would make a _clone_ of him. And although she knew _no-one _wanted there to be _two _Chad Dylan Coopers, she knew this plan would be worth the torture of the two of them. If the egomaniac side was over-the-top enough (and she _knew _there was going to be an over-the-top ego side of him) the producers of Mackenzie Falls would get so tired of him, they'd fire him. And a fired Chad meant a broken rival show!

Ah, sabotage was Zora's favourite kind of revenge.

"Check out the switch!" Zora instructed, causing Chad's curiosity to spring up. "Pretty flashy, huh?"

"What does it do?" Chad asked suspiciously, rubbing his chin as he noticed the switch in question.

Zora shrugged, "Flick it and find out."

"No, Zora!" Sonny hissed. She pulled her friend to the side and talked to her in a hushed tone, "You can't use it on Chad!"

"And why not?" Zora pouted, "I have an awesome plan! Besides, it'll be fun to see what Chad's two sides are! We can finally see his _two _personalities rather than his usual _zero._"

Sonny sighed, rolling her eyes lightly. How annoying it was when Zora had a point… "But… but Phineas and Ferb! You said it wasn't safe to use on people, remember?"

Zora scanned Sonny with judging eyes, as if she was crazy. "Sonny." She said, "It's a stinkin' cartoon."

"Yeah, but…"

"And don't you wanna mess with Chad?" Tawni added to the conversation, also curious to see the two-faced jerk's, well, two faces.

"Well, yeah, but…"

Before Sonny could protest any longer, the Randoms were startled by a flash and a _poof _sound, and they all span around to see the image they'd surely all seen in their nightmares.

_Two _Chad Dylan Coopers. Sonny gasped silently. Uh oh…

She took time to observe the two Chads. The one on the left was wearing the Mackenzie Falls uniform he originally entered the room in. He was looking around the room disapprovingly, raising his nose every two seconds at something that _CDC _would usually call _"Ugh. Funny." _

The one on the right wasn't wearing the Mack Falls uniform though – rather, just a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and a red and white checked shirt over the top **(A/N: Kinda like what he wore at the end of Fast Friends)**. But Sonny noticed something _very _distinct – and disturbing – about Chad_. _He was smiling… in her direction. She looked behind her, confused, just to check a hot girl hadn't entered the room or something.

Nothing. The only people in the room were the Randoms, the two Chads, and herself. Although, at that moment, she felt it was just her and Chadin the room. The way he was looking at her was just so… strange, so different… so _not _Chad Dylan Cooper.

She found it awkward. And scary. And slightly wrong. But… it also felt kind of right.

And that fact made it even _scarier_.

Chadwas still smiling at her, after many seconds that really, to Sonny, felt like hours. Embarrassed, she looked away from him, hiding behind a curtain of hair. She couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her face, though, and prayed that the other Randoms hadn't seen it.

After a long moment of shell-shocked silence, the Mack Falls Chadturned to the Randoms and snorted.

"Okay…" He said, raising his eyebrows cynically, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "I have no idea _what _I'm doing _here_… so I'm out. Move it, _Randoms_!"

Chadpushed his way through the Randoms, and did the typical CDC stride out of the room – head high, grinning smugly, looking like he was on top of the world. Sonny rolled her eyes at how self-righteous he was – at least she knew what side of Chad _that_ was. The bigheaded jerk-face who cared about nothing but himself and his big-shot career as the "greatest actor of his generation". Which made her ponder even more on the question of…

Which side of Chad was left?

She studied the second Chad some more. He was still looking at her. _Still._ He was shuffling his feet around… _shyly_? The way he was looking at her was like no-one else was in the room. And those eyes, those deep, blue pools… they were leading her into a trance. A trance she feared she'd never find her way out of.

Neither of them seemed to realise, that the Randoms were still there, still watching, confused, shocked… but also slightly amused. They'd never seen this side of Chad before… it was so entertaining to see he wasn't just a total jerk. And, he seemed to be hypnotised by their cast member! It was hilarious, in their eyes. But, they also were suspicious that Sonny was equally as in a trance as Chad was…

Sonny suddenly snapped out of her trance, "Ch-Chad?" She stammered out, "Are you… okay?"

Chad smiled, taking Sonny's hand in his. She pulled away, but he took her hand once again and squeezed it tightly and this time, she couldn't protest. She was… hypnotised by the twinkle in his eye. She'd never noticed it before, but Chad had the most stunning blue eyes…

"I'm fine…" Chad said, grinning, "I'm with you."

The other Randoms watched the scene unfold, shocked. It seemed this side of Chad had a crush on their cast-mate… he was looking at her with the most adoring eyes…

Sonny snatched her hand back from Chad, who tilted his head, looking like an innocent little boy.

Confused and slightly shocked by the scene unravelling before her, Tawni Hart cleared her throat noisily, watching with a raised eyebrow as Chadlifted his hand to caress her cast mate's soft cheek. Sonny flinched out of the way of his warm hand, shocked at how the touch sent a shiver down her spine. She was sure it was just some weird electrical shock or something.

Of course.

"Um, Sonny?" Tawni asked carefully, watching as her friend snapped out of the dream-state her archenemy had inflicted on her.

"Huh?" Sonny could barely speak a syllable – the grunt she managed squeaked at the beginning, and she felt her cheeks turn crimson in horrible embarrassment.

Chad_, _watching the beautiful girl in front of him, found his heart begin to race as she batted her eyelashes. In his eyes, suddenly everything was in slow motion. Sonny's frantic eyes, to him, were shining gorgeously. She fluffed her hair as a nervous habit, but to him it just made her look twice as beautiful.

Chadfelt weird. He felt good. He felt different. This side of himself had always been hidden, masked by the more chauvinistic, bigheaded side. He'd always had feelings – for Sonny, of course. He was, silently, a sucker for romance, but of course, his bad boy attitude never let him show that. But now… he didn't feel bigheaded. It had been two minutes and he hadn't even touched his hair, or said his name, or winked at some pretty girl.

It felt good, though. Really good.

"Chad…" Sonny breathed, finally getting her breathing back to its normal, natural rate. "Shouldn't you, um, go back to The Falls? Won't they need you on set?"

"I don't really care." He shrugged, "The other me is on it anyway."

Sonny sighed. She just wished he would get out of her face already… and stop looking at her like _that…_

"Maybe we should go get the other Chad…" Zora spoke up, "Get the two of you back together…" She, like the others, was slightly beginning to regret separating Chad. Double the Cooper? Ugh. And now, one of them was looking at her like _that._

"No, no, no!" Chadshook his head, "Not gonna happen. From the moment you separated that other Chad from me… gosh, I've never felt better! I'm free from all that crap about being the _greatest actor of blah blah blah_… I've been focusing on… more important things…"

Sonny felt his gaze burning in her back as she twirled a length of hair around her index finger nervously.

"I, um, I have to go…" She said, quickly stepping towards the doorway before breaking out into a sprint. Her cast and _Chad _watched her eager escape. _Chad _dug his hands into his pockets and smiled. Even when she ran, she looked amazing…

"C'mon, Chad, man, we're getting you back to normal…" Nico reached out for the actor (or half of him, anyway), to grab his wrist, but he snatched away, angrily.

"No!" He yelled, before clearing his throat, "I-I don't want to change back." He looked around, at the confused, expectant gazes on him.

"Don't make me."

Then he bolted.

_~/S/W/A/C/~_

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with your thoughts, and if you liked it, I'll continue!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Amy x**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Heyyyyyy, yeah :D Two stories up in one day! Man, I'm proud :P And I don't care if this part is pretty short... It needs to be. I honestly don't know how that works, but still... It was either make this chap longer, but change the story to a three-shot, or settle for a short chap. And I think I've kept you waiting for long enough, so...**

**KylieRaeBB - Thanks for your idea! I'd already written most of this chap when I got your review, and I'd planned that the not-so nice Chad was gonna be a total opposer to love. Soo... thanks for your idea anyways! I love it when people review with ideas - it's cool :D**

**LOLChanny819 - Haha. He was staring at Sonny, I believe :P**

**BeingHannah923 - :O Not a magical baked bean! That's not fair! *pouts like a stubborn five year old* (Hey, remember that from the days of PMs and LOLLAGE and Dynatime? xD) Anyone else who happens to be reading this... don't ask ;P**

**KellyTheLovatic - Lol. I promise... apart from that one-shot I posted earlier. But yeah, I promise. So if I post something else, you can yell at me :P**

**Okay... annoyingly long A/N over... Enjoy the chap!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Split Personality<span>**

Part 2

Sonny Munroe power-walked speedily back to her dressing room, running a hand through her brunette hair in frustration, her head turning at every sound as she made her way through the empty corridors. Her heels made a clicking sound that echoed in the halls, but with the thoughts running through her head she could barely acknowledge the sound. She just didn't know what was going on in her mind…

All the actress could think of was Chad Dylan Cooper and those eyes of his – his soft, cool, blue, eyes. They were… so, so brilliant and _blue_. The way he stared at her like she was the most amazing thing on Earth… it made her heart do somersaults.

She had no idea what was happening to her. The image of Chad was haunting her – just the way his eyes looked longingly at her, the way he reached out eagerly to touch her hand only to have her snap it away.

Why was this happening? What side of Chad was _that,_ that she had left behind hastily in the Prop House? Sonny honestly had no clue that Chad had a _romantic_ side – sure, a couple of times before he had been sweet and romantic; dancing with her at the secret prom, his apology after he took away the Prop House, helping her with the Eric secret… come to think of it, as superficial and egoistic as Chad was, it seemed he did have a softer, maybe even a romantic side.

That still didn't explain why he was being all gooey and soft and romantic towards _her. _Chad Dylan Cooper, he was, well, Sonny hated to admit it, but he was irresistible. He was, literally, the definition of handsome, and, to top it, he was rich, famous, and quite the charmer. She remembered more than one occasion where she had unwillingly fallen for the 'CDC' charm. He was, well, he was quite an astounding young man. The only problem, really, was that larger-than-life ego of his.

It was disgusting.

And it was the reason why Sonny had not yet fallen for Chad Dylan Cooper.

Yep.

"Ow! Watch it!"

Lost inside her head, Sonny snapped out of it to see she had bumped into someone – specifically Mr Chad Dylan Cooper himself, the one responsible for her odd thoughts. Judging by his attire – the Mackenzie Falls uniform – and his rude outburst at her, she knew him straight away as the arrogant side of Chad.

"Sorry…" She said unconsciously, stepping around him and continuing towards her dressing room.

"Make sure you don't do it again, filthy Random." He spat at her, before continuing his route towards, well, wherever he was going. Mackenzie Falls, she assumed. Ugh, with _that_ side of Chad wandering around the studios, things were not gonna end pretty.

Unless…

"Chad!" Sonny cried after him, turning on her heels and running till she caught up. He watched in slight shock as she breathed heavily to try and get her breath back.

"What do you want?" He said distastefully, eying her. The girl was hot, but Chad didn't care. He didn't have time for petty things like love and hearts and kisses and _bleugh_ – he was a professional actor. The other side of him, the one he had been seperated from, could handle all that _crap_ from now. He was the greatest actor of his generation – he didn't have time to waste on "love" or any rubbish like that. Since he'd been zapped with Zora's… whatever-it-was, he hadn't had a single thought in his head about _any_ of it.

He didn't _need_ it. He had his flawless career as the greatest actor of his generation. He was perfectly fine, without _love_.

_Yuck_.

"I was just thinking, do you know where the other Chad would be?" Sonny asked him.

He shrugged, "Really, I don't care." The actor said, wrinkling his nose at the girl in front of him. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Oh," Sonny blinked, before reaching for Chad's arm casually, "I was just thinking, maybe we could go find him, and then we can put you two back together…"

Chad snapped his arm away from Sonny, glaring at her in anger and disgust.

"No way!" He yelled, shocking the actress a little, "There is no way I'm letting that romantic _moron _back in my brain! He is _not _good for my reputation!"

Sonny's mouth dropped open a little. So the other side of Chad _was_ the romantic one… that must be the side of Chad who had been so nice to her on more than one occasion in the past.

The dance at the fake prom.

The issue with Eric, her so-called "first fan".

When he gave her that picture of himself after he gave them back the Prop House.

He had been nice, sweet, on more than one occasion. Sure, his egoistic side dominated him… but that didn't necessarily mean that was the only side he possessed. Sonny had always believed there was good in everyone. Chad, no matter how much he made her doubt her theory in the past… he was just another example of someone who could be good when they wanted to (Tawni was another example of this. She could be cruel, but she was really a sweetheart).

She watched the Chad in front of her, who was wiping his arm, where she had grabbed him, on his shirt, a look of distaste on his face. She admitted to herself – Chad Dylan Cooper was hot. He was handsome. He was _mind-blowingly_ handsome.

She couldn't deny it anymore.

Chad noticed the dreamy look she wore and pulled a terrified face.

"Wh-what are you _doing?_" He asked. And in the space of one second, Sonny Munroe knew _exactly _what she was doing.

"Do you have any idea where the other side of you is?" She asked Chad again, this time a lot more hopefully.

He shrugged, "Not that I care, but he'll probably be in _our dressing room…" _It sounded kind of weird to hear that. Chad Dylan Cooper never shared. Yet now he was sharing with _himself_. "Don't know _why _you want him, though… he's a weirdo. You don't want to talk to him."

As Chad strutted past the girl, she smiled secretly to herself.

"Actually…" She mumbled, "I _do_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo... that's the second part! How was it? Did I ruin it? I hope not... hmm. I sure hope y'all enjoyed it! :D**

**Review to tell me!**

**Peace x**

**~Amy x**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! We're getting close to the end... two more chaps! Aww, so so sad, huh? Lol, yeah... I'm in a random mood. Huh. Probably cos it's the weekend.**

**And I PROMISE to get LWMS up, either tonight, tomorrow, or Monday. If I don't, you can KILL ME. Heh. In your reviews, of course. Not in reality. And hopefully, I'll get Double Life up too, cos it's been a while since I posted that. **

**Thanks for your reviews and stuff :D I don't own SWAC, so let's start!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Split Personality<span>**

Part 3

Chad Dylan Cooper paced up and down in his dressing room, raking a hand through his perfect hair once again. If he was still attached to his more egoistical side, he wouldn't even _dare _to mess up his hair. But, ever since he was separated from that _jerk… _he hadn't even cared. He hadn't fixed his hair, he hadn't referred to himself as the "greatest actor of his generation", he hadn't even thought about himself.

No. In fact… all he'd been able to think of…

Was Sonny Munroe.

He knew it was stupid. He knew his other side would probably _kill _him for this. He knew that the Randoms would certainly murder him… and the _press? _This was gonna be one _heck _of a story if they found out…

But he couldn't help it. He was falling for Sonny Munroe.

He had been for a long time, to be truthful. He just… he wouldn't admit it. He _wanted_ to… but his other side wouldn't let him _(Ha! _Chad let out a chuckle. _That's_ _what you call two-faced…)._ He had to admit – for a Random (not that this side of Chad cared whether someone was a Random or not), Sonny was beautiful. _Really _beautiful. He'd thought so since the minute he'd first seen her (sure, she was in a fat suit… but hey. She was still _stunning_).

He knew she would never feel the same about him, though. _Never_. She was, as he had previously mentioned, a _Random. _Randoms… they _hated _Chad. And Sonny… she may have been the most incredible Random ever, but she was no exception. She hated Chad just the same, he was sure.

He thought back to earlier in the day with a sorrowful frown.

"_Chad…" _He remembered the resentment in her voice when she practically spat out his name, as if it was poisonous.

In fact, the resentment in _most _of the things she said to him. It… it was plain to see, just in the way she spoke, that she despised the boy.

Okay… what else? What else could he use to prove Sonny's utter dislike for him?

Thinking back at it, Chad realised how he had been tricked. Tricked into pulling the switch and separating himself into his two sides. Tricked… by the Randoms.

He then realised… was Sonny in on this trickery? And why… why had they done it? Was it for a cruel prank? Because it wasn't _that_ funny… not to him, anyway. This prank was messing with the boy's mind.

He sat down on his couch, resting his head in his hands. He chewed on his lip as he thought a little more about his situation. He didn't _dislike _being away from his other side – he loved it – but what confused him was… _why _the Randoms just let him duplicate himself? Surely, if they were going to do anything magical and weird, they'd make him _disappear, _not create another on of him...

Right?

Well, apparently not.

He started to wonder what kind of sick joke they were actually trying to _pull. _What they were really trying to achieve… thinking about it, he had no clue. Maybe they really _did _think it was a camera? Maybe it just malfunctioned? Or… or maybe Zora only _said _it was a camera. She knew, as much as anyone did, that Chad Dylan Cooper could not resist having his picture taken… maybe she could've used her machine's odd shape to her advantage?

…He just didn't know anymore. His head was still clouded by the thoughts of Sonny.

Checking his phone for no other reason than a distraction, he tapped his foot for a few seconds, thinking, before deciding to take a visit to Sonny's dressing room.

He _needed _to talk to her.

_~/S/W/A/C/~_

Chad knocked carefully on the door to Sonny's dressing room she shared with her cast mate Tawni Hart. After a few seconds of no answer, he decided to just let himself in, hoping neither of the girls would show up. He didn't know _why _he was just casually inviting himself into their dressing room, but he didn't care. It reminded him of Sonny in there.

"I can't believe it worked!" He heard a voice from the hallway, and immediately shut the door behind himself. He recognised the voice, though – it was a Random. The youngest Random – Zora? His curiosity got the better of him. He couldn't help listening in. Maybe Sonny was with them…

"Ha, and Sonny doubted it…" Another voice – Tawni – said. He could hear her laugh a small laugh. Oh, so Sonny _wasn't _with them… they wouldn't talk about her like that if she was there.

"Speaking of Sonny…" Tawni continued, "Did you _see _the way Chad was looking at her? Not Ego Chad – the other one."

Chad blushed a little, before realising when he was… _attached _to the other side of himself, he never blushed. He was too conceited… yet so insecure at the same time. He didn't – couldn't – blush. Well, things changed.

"Yeah…" Nico said suspiciously, "I see what you mean… it was weird, right?"

"It was kinda funny." Zora giggles, "Nice to see wittle Chaddy has a wittle crush on our cast mate!"

Chad blinked. So they saw it. They saw his feelings for Sonny. Great. If he was still attached to his other side, he'd be mad at what their knowledge could do to his reputation, but right now he didn't really care about that. He was more focused on what the Randoms were gonna do about his little 'crush' on their cast mate.

"You…" Tawni said, which made Chad listen again, eager, "You don't think… Sonny has a little crush _back, _do you?"

"Not likely." Zora said confidentally, "She's smart. She's loyal. She wouldn't date _him."_

"But…" Tawni paused, and then dropped her voice level. However, Chad could still hear her. Huh. Now he wasn't as egoistical anymore, he was a good listener. "Didn't you see how she was looking at him? He was looking at her all sweet and kind… and she looked like he'd put her under a spell!"

"She was probably just shocked." Nico said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Grady added, "The guy had been looking at her like trash only a few seconds before it. She must've been a little stunned by the whole thing."

"Don't worry, Tawn." Zora said softly, "She'd never do it. She hates the guy, for crying out loud!"

Chad's heart sunk. Sonny… she didn't _hate _him… did she? Hearing it from the Randoms made his suspicions about Sonny's hatred towards him twice as scary.

"I don't know…" Tawni said warily, "I am the girl's roommate… I've seen one or two times when she's showed signs of _liking _Chad…"

"Tawni, chill." Nico said, "Trust me – the girl can be a flirt when she wants to be. I mean, have you seen those fights they have, like, every day? She's just a big fat _flirt_, but she don't do anything about it. You know why she hasn't gone any further than flirting with Chad? Because she doesn't like him in _that_ way. She just likes _messing_ with him."

Chad bit his lip. Was this… was this true? He remembered the small fights he had with Sonny; the 'fine, fine, good, good', all that stuff. He remembered Sonny's behaviour around him, right from the very beginning. They'd had a few moments, but the memories were mostly of them fighting. Looking back, Chad realised how stupid their little disagreements really were.

He also realised… they fought a lot. The bad times out-weighted the good times. By a lot, Chad discovered.

And he loathed that.

He then examined her every action he could remember, to try and convince himself Sonny didn't really hate him, like the Randoms said. He remembered the way she looked at him. Disgust. Anger. Remorse. Resent. The way she'd tense up whenever he was around. The way her smile twisted into a scowl when she saw him. Her facial expressions, her words, her body language.

She… she didn't love him. She didn't even _like_ him.

She hated him. There was no other explanation. It was just simple as that.

_She hated him..._

"So… the Chads are separate. What's the plan now?" Tawni's words tore Chad away from his self-pity.

"Well," Zora said, "The ego side of Chad is probably in Mack Falls right now, annoying everybody… we just have to put up with the two Chads for a few days. I'm sure, by the end of the week, he'll have been kicked out of the studio!"

Chad's sorrow melted away at the angry fire that rose in his heart as he heard the Randoms laugh and high-five each other.

"Your machine was actually good for _something, _then!" Tawni giggled happily, "Chad will be so annoying, everyone will get peeved off with him. They'll have no _choice _but to fire him…"

"And no more Chad Dylan Cooper haunting our studios!" Zora finished gleefully, "Which means, Mackenzie Falls will be finished! You're welcome."

He heard the Randoms laugh as the walked away from the dressing room Chad was in. He peered out of the room and glowered at their retreating backs, loathing them for the first moment in hours, since he'd been separated from himself. He shook his head angrily. Nice Chad or not, he was not going to let the Randoms ruin his career. Oh, he was going to get payback on this from every single one of them… Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady… _Sonny_. Even Sonny. _Especially Sonny._

He loved her at that moment. Like crazy. But he knew, the moment he was reattached to himself, he would get revenge on her for making him so _weak. _So _pathetic._

He decided. He was going to put a stop to their plan. He didn't care if it meant going back to that jerk he called _himself_.

He couldn't let the Randoms get away with this.

He had to go back.

_/~/S/W/A/C/~/_

**(A/N: Okay, both of the Chads are in this scene… so to make it easier for us all, I'll put ego Chad in bold and nice Chad in italics. Enjoy ;))**

"We need to talk." _Chad _stormed into his _shared _dressing room. **Chad **was lying on his couch, Tween Weekly magazine held above his head, in front of his face. He groaned when he heard the voice coming from the door, all too familiar.

"Dude, get out of my room." He moaned, throwing the magazine on his coffee table and getting up, scowling at himself. It would've been quite an odd sight to an on-looker – two Chad Dylan Coopers, one looking totally pampered, one looking slightly scruffier, yet kinder, both staring the other down.

"It's _my_ room too, Chad." _Chad _told his doppelganger sternly. **Chad **shrugged, his scowl melting to a smirk. "I came here because I need to talk to you… about the _Randoms."_

"The Randoms?" **Chad **looked like the word 'Randoms' had left a nasty taste on his tongue. "What about them? If you're gonna come moping at me about how pretty the brunette girl is, I don't wanna hear it."

"I'm not gonna talk to you about her." _Chad's _realisation that Sonny would never like him like he liked her was still affecting him. It hurt to know that the girl he adored loathed him so much, she agreed to a plan to get him gone. It was _painful _to think about.

"So, what's the problem?" **Chad **raised an eyebrow, "I mean, I know the Randoms are losers, but you're me – you may be weaker than me, but you can still handle them."

"I came to tell you about… their little _plan _for me… _us._"_ Chad _corrected himself.

**Chad **blinked. "Which is…?"

"Remember the camera?" **Chad **nodded. How could he _forget? _"Well, the Randoms _planned_ for this to happen to us. They _planned _to split us up. It was no accident."

"Why?" **Chad **asked.

"Well, I heard them say; well… they basically thought that, because of your… ego…" It felt weird saying this to himself. **Chad **raised his eyebrow again at his own remark. "…you would get us fired, because the ego would be so much bigger because of this camera-thing… and someone would fire you. _Us_. So then, we'd no longer be around and Mackenzie Falls would be over."

"Leading to _them_ becoming the number one show…" **Chad **growled in disgust.

"Bingo."

"So… what do we do?"

"Simple…" _Chad _sighed. "We've gotta go back to that camera and find some way to reverse its power. Then everything will be back to normal and _we…" _He put an arm around **Chad's **back, "…will get revenge for this."

**Chad **grinned, almost evilly, "I guess I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That was one confusing scene :P Hope no-one lost their brains up there^^^... *innocent smile***

**Sooo... thoughts? I will get the final part up as soon as possible... I would write more for this part but I need to go for dinner in a few minutes, so... Bye bye! And remember to review! xxx**

**~Amy x**


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Heheh. Hi. Sorry this took so long, but I decided in the last few minutes to just get it up. So, here it is. The final part of Split Personality!**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews before. You know how much I love readin' 'em so it was just great :) There weren't many, but hey. Who cares? :P**

**I hope you enjoy this final part! And, for those of you who may have forgotten, I don't own Sonny with A Chance. If I did, I would've given Chad his own show by now, cos he is just legendary ;D**

**Oh, and remember.** Nice Chad _Chad. _Annoying Chad = **Chad. **

* * *

><p><strong>Split Personality<strong>

Part 4

Mackenzie Falls rehearsals were over, and most of the actors had gone home. That is, apart from the two Chads, who were making their way into the So Random Prop House. The boy's arrogant side was disgusted to be back in there, but he knew that it was for an important reason. He was _not _gonna let the Randoms pull a wall over his eyes, no matter how much he _hated _being in the presence of anyone or anything _funny. _

The kinder side to Chad, however, was too busy moping over the fact that he actually _had_ to go back to the way he used to be. He thought that, maybe, being separated from his egoistic side would've given him a chance to finally show his true feelings to Sonny. But, it seemed clear as day that Sonny was never gonna care – whether Chad was a jerk or not. He thought Sonny would be a whole lot more open-minded, but, according to what he heard from her cast and her reaction to the way he'd been to her when he was first separated, she was just as ignorant and prejudiced as the rest of the Randoms.

He didn't even get a chance to speak to Sonny. He was starting to regret his plan to reunite his two halves. Sure, the Randoms' plan was annoying and he hated that they were trying to get rid of him, but there was no guarantee that his more egoistic side _would _get fired… he was Chad Dylan Cooper, after all. They _needed _him at Mackenzie Falls. He was the only _decent _actor…

Oh, great. He'd only been around his ego for about five minutes and he was already thinking of himself as high and mighty compared to everyone and everything else. It was disgusting, but hey… he had no other option. Besides, it wasn't like he could back out now – **Chad **had found the reverse switch, and was waiting for him impatiently, tapping his foot loudly against the lino floor in the Prop House.

"Um, I'm waiting…" He told himself as he straightened his blazer and checked his watch. So what? He was an edgy young man. Whatever. He had places to be and people to see, and he was worried that all the _comedy_ in the room would affect him.

_Chad _shuffled in place. He hadn't even had a chance to talk to Sonny, alone. To get her own opinion. He'd just heard something from the Randoms, who (he didn't mean to be rude, but) were total idiots. And they hated him, so they were obviously gonna say something like what they did. They weren't gonna sugar-coat it, were they?

"Well?" **Chad **demanded, getting irritated. _Chad _smiled gingerly at himself, swinging his foot backwards and forwards shyly.

"See, I was thinking, maybe, we should just give it a few days? Maybe I heard them wrong… we- we never know…"

**Chad **rolled his eyes, grabbing the other Chad's red sleeve to stop him from running off. _Chad _gulped as his double flicked the switch.

…

_/~/S/W/A/C/~/_

"Chad?"

Sonny eagerly burst into the blonde actor's dressing room, hoping he would be there. But, unfortunately, he didn't seem to be hanging around in his dressing room. Sonny slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

After So Random rehearsals had ended a few minutes ago, she had been on a wild goose chase, looking for _Chad. _She had had to give up her searching for him before rehearsals, but now they were over and everyone else had gone home, there was no stopping her in her mission to find the actor. She had first shown up to the Mackenzie Falls stage, but they were not filming. A few lingering staff, including the director, Maisie, were still hanging around. Maisie raised an eyebrow when she noticed Sonny. She was close to the Mack Falls cast – well, as close as you could get to a group of self-centred know-it-alls – and also knew quite well of their feud with So Random. It was quite a shock to her to see a Random hanging around.

"Miss Munroe?" Maisie asked, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Sonny smiled gingerly at her.

"Hi, um… Maisie?" She remembered after a few seconds of thought. Maisie nodded, smiling. She'd never know why the Falls kids didn't like this girl – she was so sweet and polite. Well, she knew one of her little _charges_ liked the girl, for sure… she smiled as she thought of the one time she had caught Chad daydreaming happily after a 'fight' with Sonny.

_Young love,_ she thought to herself with a cheeky smile.

"What can I do for you, Miss Munroe? She asked the young comedienne, who blushed and gaped as she realised the mid-twenties girl was smirking at her. She tried to convince herself this was not because of Chad and his enticing smirks.

Nope.

"Well, um, see, there's this- I mean, I'm looking for…" Sonny tried to not seem too obvious, but she realised that the woman had her figured out already. Was she really that easy to read? She rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration. "I'm looking for Chad. Is he around?"

Maisie's grin grew. "He went to his dressing room, dear." She told the girl, before rolling her eyes and adding with a mutter, "He's been acting odd today… sometimes he's been kind of sweet, which is totally _weird, _and then other times, he's been even more bigheaded and annoying than usual."

Sonny's cheeks flushed bright red. So both of the Chads had found their way to Mack Falls? Huh. Great. This wasn't gonna be fun. Oh well, at least it would be slightly easier to find them both if they were _together, _so she could put them back together if needed.

"Okay, well, um… bye." Sonny walked off, waving Maisie goodbye before putting her head down and making her way to Chad's room. She didn't want to get recognised by any lingering cast mates who were still around. That wouldn't be pretty, and how was she supposed to explain this to them? Was she supposed to tell the whole story to them? She, honestly, had no idea.

Luckily, she didn't bump into anyone on her way. And that led to her current position – stood in Chad's dressing room, looking around awkwardly, wondering where the heck Chad was and hoping he would show up soon.

He didn't disappoint.

"Chad!"

The blonde walked through the door, and Sonny flung her arms around him, grinning happily. Chad threw her off after a few seconds though, and she looked at him, pouting sadly. She scanned his attire – he was wearing the clothes that nice Chad had been wearing before, so he was obviously not the mean side of Chad. So… what was going on? Why was he so hostile?

"Chad?" She asked, her voice going up a few octaves in confusion. He tore his eyes away from hers, unable to look at her.

"Go away, Sonny." He mumbled after a few moments of silence. Sonny blinked, worried.

"Chad… did I do something wrong?" She asked him. He nodded mutedly. Sonny felt sick and her throat felt hoarse, like someone had jabbed broken glass down her throat. She looked at the blonde with her eyes wide open, unable to form a sentence. "Wha… what did I do?" She asked him.

He just ignored her, as if she was no longer there. Sonny followed him as he walked to the other side of the room, where his mini fridge was. He took a small Coke can out **(A/N: Those tiny Coke cans are adorable ;D) **and took a long swig. Sonny watched, irritated.

"Chad?" She said, "Can you answer my question, please?"

Chad slammed the fridge door, shocking Sonny a little. But still, his face remained calm.

Scary calm.

"Chad, you're scaring me." Sonny mumbled. She panicked… which side of Chad was this? The ego side? He was ignoring her, right? But he didn't look a cool and smug as usual. So maybe it was the nicer side? Agh. She just didn't know. All this was just so confusing.

Chad's voice breaking the cold silence shocked her, "Sonny, why don't you just go back to the Randoms, huh?" He asked, his tone completely flat. It kind of scared her how emotionless he sounded. It sounded so… _un_-Chad like.

"Is everything okay, Chad?" Sonny asked cautiously. Chad's eyes flashed with anger.

"No. Everything is not okay." He snapped. "Now why don't you just… go away? Go away, and never speak to me again!"

Sonny blinked. Her brain told her feet to move themselves out the door, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to move. She was basically frozen.

"Ch- Chad…" She stammered, trying to bring herself to him. But she remembered – she was frozen. So she just reached her arm out to him. He pushed her away. "Please, just tell me what's wrong."

Chad laughed emotionlessly, "Stop playing innocent, Sonny!" He yelled, "I know what you and the Randoms did to me!"

Sonny was confused, until she realised what he was referring to.

"You were split into your two personalities." Sonny murmured. Chad scowled.

"Gee, are you really that slow?" He scowled, "Yes. I know – that's why I – I mean, we – put us back together.

Sonny's mouth dropped open. This was Chad. _The _Chad Dylan Cooper – the one and only.

And by the looks of it, he was one very angry Chad Dylan Cooper.

"How could you do it, huh?" He demanded, folding his arms. "I'm intrigued. How could an innocent little girl like you agree to a plan that could ruin a guy's life?" When Sonny, still in shock, wouldn't reply, Chad just got more and more furious. "You and the Randoms were planning against me! You thought that the bigheaded side of me would be so bad, that he would end up in me getting fired, correct?"

Sonny gulped. She tried to make her voice come out strong, but it was hardly audible. "Chad, I promise, that wasn't my plan."

Chad scowled, but he didn't have the energy to yell anymore. He spitefully wondered if his lack of energy was part of the Randoms' plan too – so that he'd be so weak he couldn't act and be kicked off the show. He never realised how evil the Randoms – _Sonny _– could be. "Yeah, right. Leave me alone, Sonny."

"Chad, please…" Sonny whispered inaudibly, her throat feeling hoarse, "Just… let me explain."

Chad was reluctant. He shuffled his feet against the carpet, a weak scowl on his face. He sighed angrily, "Go on then." He snapped, waving his arm around. Sonny gave him a thankful smile that he did not acknowledge.

"I promise you, I had nothing to do with my friends' little 'plan'. I hated the plan; I wanted to stop them from separating you… but it all just went so fast! Before I could do anything, you were, well, separated."

Chad blinked.

"And what happened after that?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sonny's eyebrows shot up.

"After I separated, my… uh… non-egoistic side talked to you, and you, um… you kinda freaked out." His eyes drooped to the floor. Sonny noticed the hurt in his expression and immediately felt guilty.

"I didn't mean to!" She protested, "I'm sorry! I was just… just freaked out! There- there were two of you, and then you came and started being all nice, and I just- I felt all weird and I thought I was falling for you, and-"

"Falling for me?" Chad's mouth dropped open. He was sure he'd heard her wrong.

Sonny sighed. "I didn't think so at first." She admitted shyly, shuffling her foot across the floor, "I was just confused, but then I talked to your other side…"

"I remember." Chad commented.

"I was hiding it." Sonny confessed, "I was hiding everything from you because I was just scared and confused and I just needed some space, some air, and I'm so, so sorry, and I- Mhmm!"

The girl was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against her own. Shocked, she pulled away from Chad, trying to stammer out an angry objection to his actions. But she just… couldn't. She didn't have it in her, and to be honest – she was actually really enjoying it. It just felt like… betrayal. To her friends. To herself. And it was very much a shock to her system too.

"Chad…" The brunette breathed. A hopeful smile crept on his lips.

"Sonny, I really like you."

"Chad, we can't…"

"Sonny."

Chad held Sonny by her shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes, hoping that she would get as lost in his as he was getting in hers.

His wish came true. Sonny's eyes began to sparkle as she continued to drag herself deeper and deeper into his eyes, into _trouble_.

This was so _wrong_. This was Chad Dylan Cooper. Her friends hated him – she even thought _she_ hated him. But she was so, so wrong. She could never hate him. Not for a moment. He was just so… so close to perfect. His eyes. His hair. His voice. His smile. And, now that she'd met the nicer side of Chad, his personality.

Even if his personality _was_ a little two-sided and, well, split.

"I really like you." Chad told the brunette again, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed. And this time, she wouldn't deny it.

"I really like you too." She said.

Because it was the truth.

And she wasn't going to hide it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: N'awww... was that cute enough for you? I sure hope so :P**

**Heheh. I've updated two stories in one day! #proud**

**And, um, Channyyyy^^^. Don'tcha just love 'em? ;)**

**Please review with your thoughts! Love you all :D**

**~Amy x**


End file.
